End and Begin
by blackindiaink
Summary: Beca gets a mystery text from Chloe.


**_A/N: Thinking of doing a prequel so let me know what you think!_**

_We need to talk_

Four dreaded words that were viewed with great apprehension by human beings all over the world. Honestly, Beca had never heard or (in this case) read them outside of a romantic entanglement but obviously Chloe was a person who lived somewhat on the dramatic side. She started her phone screen for a few seconds before replying.

_About what?_

Her shoulders relaxed a little now that she had acted on the impulse to answer. Ever since they had met Chloe had been a whirlwind in her life, disrupting her formerly quiet and minorly anti-social existence. Change wasn't something she adapted to very easily but for some reason it seemed slightly better, even okay when Chloe was the catalyst behind the rearrangement of her routine.

_Where would be the fun in that? No, but really I'd rather tell you in person. Meet me at the rehearsal hall at 7?_

Beca hated mysteries, the infuriated her. She just didn't see why people couldn't come out and say what they meant or ask for what they wanted. It wasn't a difficult task in theory but she was aware of the hypocrisy of her thought. She had trouble enough generating small talk let alone talking about her feelings, which is why things had gotten so confused between them.

_Okay but you're making me nervous._

The unsettling feeling growing in her stomach would sit there and expand until there was closure. It was Chloe, which meant she was automatically intrigued. That was the only positive feeling she could muster because cryptically initiated discussions never ended well for her. In fact, it usually ended in her sobbing (often drunk) and alone on the bathroom floor. The thought of that occurring in the germ bath that was the public bathroom down the hall was frightening.

_Don't worry, it's nothing bad. ;-)_

This still didn't make her feel any better. She uncoiled her legs from underneath her and tried to let go of some of the tension she had built up. Her bed was warm and she didn't want to leave it but if she was going to be there in an hour she at least wanted to look decent. She and Chloe had been dancing around each other for the better part of six months now and it was starting to get ridiculous.

At first it was a shock, this girl who was in your face and didn't catch social cues, being in her business whenever they met but she enjoyed it and eventually she had the guts to admit to herself that whenever Chloe got a little too close for comfort her heart would race.

Eventually, it didn't even take that much. Just thinking about seeing Chloe would turn her into nothing more than a collection of mushy goo but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. It was a dangerous line she walked, repressing her feelings, because she ran the risk of letting the words burst forth at the most inopportune time. Like when Chloe brought Tom to the poetry slam where Fat Amy was performing. Her hands had been shoved in her pockets all night to keep from decking him every time he touched Chloe.

Later that night when Chloe walked her home she had lost it and started ranting about what a jerk Tom was and Chloe had endured it, having a sneaking suspicion where the venom was coming from. Then, right in front of her door as she was about to go in Chloe had kissed her, just pressed her up against the door and went for it. That's when it all changed but Beca was scared.

Chloe had gone through several casual flings in the time that Beca had known her. That was another reason she couldn't tell Chloe how that she didn't just like making out with her, she was in love with her. It couldn't keep being something nonchalant for her because Beca was already too far gone. So, she pulled away. Stopped initiating text conversations and barely answered when Chloe texted her first, stopped staying after practice to walk Chloe home, and she didn't send Chloe recommendations on Spotify anymore.

Thus, she had no idea what Chloe could want aside from something music related since they were meeting in the rehearsal hall. Unless it was something about her taking over the Bellas.. or Aubrey, but she imagined that Chloe could have just called or come over for that. This was Chloe though so a certain amount of theatrics were to be expected.

She spent far too much time choosing an outfit for her own liking but finally settled on her something that wasn't too dressy but at the same time showed her assets to their best advantage. Her eyes rolled, and she chastised herself for turning into a complete chick. Love did that to a person but it didn't mean she had to give into it without protest. Even if she was scared to death of what they had, she still wanted Chloe to want her.

She arrived at exactly seven, eager to get this over with but the door was closed. Usually it was wide open unless there was a rehearsal going on so she was a little perplexed. Nervous about just barging in she decided to wait for Chloe. So, she waited... and she waited. Finally, after what seemed like an hour (probably more like thirty seconds) she couldn't take it anymore and opened the door tentatively. Her head poked through the narrow opening and when she didn't immediately see anyone or hear anything her body followed.

Candlelight made the room glow dimly. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the relative darkness and she wandered into the center of the room. It looked like it did on initiation night. Spinning around slowly, she took in the room, looking for clues as to what was going on. It was starting to get a little creepy when she heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from the directly in front of her.

"Chloe," Beca said as she squinted into the flickering light. "Is that you?" Fifty horror movie cliches ran through her mind, not that she'd watched many horror films. Then she saw red hair flash into view and Chloe came close enough for Beca to see her.

"Beca, I'm glad you came." She was smiling the smile of someone who had a secret to tell. She came forward until she got to the piano bench and sat down. "I got you a chair," she said and motioned to the fold up chair that was sitting opposite her.

A nervous Beca shuffled forward and sat down. Her hands fell to her lap where she absently played with the hem of her jacket. Chloe had set a hell of a mood with the lighting and empty hall. It was like they were surrounded by vast space and existing in a frozen moment apart from linear time.

"I didn't have much of a choice," the corner of her mouth turned up as she spoke, "All mysteries have to be solved." She noticed that Chloe was cradling a ukulele. She pointed at it. "What's that for?"

Chloe, enchanted by Beca had forgotten that she was holding it. "Oh, this.. well, here's the thing. Despite my tendency to talk, some would say a lot, I still have trouble talking about things that really matter to me." She strummed a few notes on the ukulele and looked up at Beca. "Music usually helps me get it out and I wanted to sing something for you, if you don't mind."

Now, Beca had some idea of where this was going, or where she hoped it was going, so she adjusted herself in the seat, her nerves getting a little more intense as each moment ticked by. "Of course, I don't mind."

"Okay," Chloe smiled and then looked down strumming her instrument again and then started her song.

If you were falling, then I would catch you.

You need a light, I'd find a match.

Cause I love the way you say good morning.

And you take me the way I am.

If you are chilly, here take my sweater.

Your head is aching, I'll make it better.

Cause I love the way you call me baby.

And you take me the way I am.

I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.

Sew on patches to all you tear.

Cause I love you more than I could ever promise.

And you take me the way I am.

You take me the way I am.

You take me the way I am.

Chloe finished the song and sat smiling. Beca's reaction was instantaneous first a slow grin formed on her face and then she stood so quickly that the chair flew backwards a little. By the time she made it across the few feet that divided them Chloe had put her ukulele down and was standing.

Her hands found their way into Chloe's hair as she pulled her in for a kiss, not their first one, but definitely their most meaningful. The long road they had taken around twisted curves of misunderstanding and insecurities had ended at this kiss and a new road began now, starting them in a different direction.

Chloe pulled back minutes later and placed her hands on Beca's cheeks. "So, that's what I've been trying to tell you all along but I couldn't find the right words." She smoothed the hair back from Beca's face. "You're not just a fling and this isn't just a relationship to me." Fear suddenly snuck into her features. "I can imagine us in ten years."

Beca's eyes shined with tears that lurked traitorously close to spilling over. "I'm so glad you said that because I can't wait to make fun of you for being old." She laughed, despite her inability to leave the humor out of her sentiment. "But really... I love you and I want that too."


End file.
